Relena's Revenge or Her Own Demise
by SHINIGAMIAOD
Summary: squeal to G-Boys Get High You must read G-Boys Get High to understand some of the jokes. More insanity and Relena bashing Rated for language some situations that are inapproprate and all that junk R/R PLEASE!!!!!! You'll laugh your ***off part 1 of 3 up


Relena's Revenge . Her own demise  
  
Part 1  
  
By SHINIGAMIAOD with help from EvilDemonSoulTaker  
  
~One week following G-Boys get high~  
The boys were enjoying a peaceful morning at the safehouse, well as peaceful as a group of fifteen-year-old terrorists can be, when Trowa went to make coffee. When he found the tin-filled with coffee eating Leprechauns. "The damn Leprechauns are after me again." Shrieked Trowa in an Irish accent. Everyone looked up at him, he then slammed the lid closed and said extremely calm "we're out of coffee." Getting awkward looks he volunteered to get some more before any questions could be asked. As her got in the car he was unaware of the grotesquely pink creature lurking in the shadows. As he drove away it followed in it's equally grotesque evil pink bunny[1] car.  
  
The pink thing, having heard the discussion about the coffee decided to beat Trowa to the store. She then proceeded to fill every coffee can in the store with 'poison'.  
  
~Moving ahead~  
  
Trowa arrives back at the safe house with a 'coffee' can in hand so he can make coffee. When the coffee was ready Trowa no longer wanted coffee and neither did Quatre. So the went to Burger King, "the home of the pusy chicken". Duo, Heero and Wufei drank the 'poisoned' coffee. Duo and Heero had one cup each of the eight cup coffee pot while Wufei had the other six cups. After the coffee was finished Duo and Heero disappeared into the bedroom upstairs. Wufei sat on the couch and stared into ceiling space[2] watching the evil pink bunnies infested with the purple fleas that were hopping around in it's disgustingly pink fur. Then he gets up and walks away, not to be seen till another day.  
  
Quatre and Trowa arrive home to awkward noises from upstairs. "Heero must be trying to kill Duo again, let's check to make sure they're all right." Quatre suggested. They go upstairs and go to the door that the noises were coming from. It's Fei's room. They open the door to see Duo giving Heero head while in bondage gear. Instantly Quatre and Trowa turned bright red and they run out of the room, not noticing the pink thing sitting on the fan.  
  
~next morning~  
  
Early the next morning Fei stumbles into the door with glazed eyes and a paper bag over his mouth puking as we walked. He went upstairs to go to his room, but the bag broke on the stairs. He ignored it and continued to his room. He opened the door to be greeted with an unholy sight. "What the HELL is going on?!?!?!" Fei yelled. Heero and Duo bolted up from their laying positions and the pink thing fell from the fan. Everybody looked at it. "Relena?" Duo asked.  
  
"Why aren't you dead?" she screeched.  
  
They all looked at her puzzled and highly confuzled.[3] "Dead?" Duo looked extremely lost.  
  
"What are you talking about Onna?" Fei screeched.  
  
"You insolent fool! The coffee their was 'poison' in the coffee! You should be dead you bitch!"  
  
"What exactly did you put in the coffee you blond baka?" Heero growled.  
  
"An Asttreodezzac." Answered the pink monster sweetly. ::gag::  
  
"Asttreodezzac?" Heero looked puzzled, then said "do you mean Aphrodisiac[4]?"  
  
"Oh right, of course." She answered with a smile.  
  
Wufei turned red with anger, then went into hysteria before he began to rant. Heero and Duo proceeded to escape to their room, the chemicals still in their system.  
  
~Three hours later~  
  
"Now out of MY ROOM you INSOLENT ONNA!!" Fei finished his rant. She walked briskly out of the room happy to be free of the fire breathing creature. She wasn't watching where she was going and ::DUN.DUN.DUUNNN:: slipped on the mushy substance on the stairs!!! She went thump, Thump, THUMP down the stairs landing face first on the floor that also had the mushy substance on it. ::looks around innocently::  
  
"keep it down out there you bakas, we're busy" came the yell from an unknown room. ::cough cough::  
  
"I will have my revenge you stupid bitch," yelled the puck covered pink monster (aka Relena)  
  
"I said shut up" yelled the unknown voice followed by a moan.  
~To the reviewers of G-Boys Get High~  
  
DemonessOfPunishment - I have continued thanks for your supporting of my writing it is highly appreciated  
  
Sakusha-san - You don't have to bite me now I continued ok?  
  
Lady Wrath - my opinion on Relena is she is an evil pink monster that needs to die so your support in the matter is a great thing to have thank you  
  
[1] you needed to read G-Boys Get High to understand this  
  
[2] once again from G-Boys Get High  
  
[3] you read right confuzled not confused, confuzled  
  
[4] for those of you who don't know what an Aphrodisiac does it increases a persons sex drive 


End file.
